Crushes
by Pretty-In-Pink02
Summary: The band is over, but it's just the beinning for Freddy and Katie. FreddyKatie. COMPLETE
1. The Diary

Summary: Four years later, the band broke up back in sixth grade when Lawrence moved away and Freddy quit. Katie is now fourteen and starting ninth grade but things aren't going too well for her. Her parents have just split up and all her friends are growing up. A K&F romace.  
  
Dear Diary,  
things are going from bad to worse. Ninth grade is a HUGE dissapointment. I mean, it's High School I thought it was going to be a huge deal but it's not, it's just like middle school without the younger kids. There are some older kids though, a lot older. Real adults who can vote and drive and are turning eighteen. It's a bit intimidating at times.  
  
Summer has already made friend with a group of tenth graders in debate club and Michelle has spoken to some seniors in Cheerleading Tryouts. I don't know why Michelle wanted to be a cheerleader, afterall, she does nothing but complain about some of the Sophmroe cheerleaders with dyed hair in short skirts. But then as soon as the notice for a Freshman int he squad, she was first to show up at try outs. She didn't get it though, I didn't expect her to all the same.  
  
I was kind of shocked when I got told who did get on the squad, Marta! Michelle folded her arms and said the only reason they picked Marta was becasuie she was small and easy to throw in the air and catch. I thought it probably had something to do with the fact she's a gymnast.  
  
"Katie! Are you even paying attention?" asked Mrs. Baker form the front of the classroom. I folded up my diary quickled and slid it into my pocket.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Yes Mrs. Baker," I said, sitting straighter and staring ahead. Mrs, Baker sighed heavily and returned to the sum she was writing out on the board. I felt a sharp poke in my bakc and spun around to see Freddy.  
  
"Hey, what were you writing there?" he asked curiously. I blushed red and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," I said, palcing one hand over ym diary protectively.  
  
"Yes it was, you were off on another planet. Do you write poems and stuff?" asked Freddy, snekaing a glance at my pocket.  
  
"No, nothing like that, it's just a diary."  
  
"Oh, it's private, I guess."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Katie Shaw! Turn around this instant!" shouted Mrs. Baker, who had just noticed I was talking to Freddy. I blushed again and turned around to face the front of te classroom.  
  
"Mrs. Bake,r it wasn't Katie's fault, it was me. I was pestering her," lied Freddy, taking all the blame.  
  
"Well leave her alone please Freddy," said Mrs. Baker, sighing. I smield to my self, making a mental note to thank Freddy as soon as I had the chance. I took out my diary and began to write again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Freddy just took the blame for me tlaking in class. That's such a nice thing. I've known Freddy since Kindergarten, but I didn't know he was that friendly. I mean, he's hot but I didn't realise he was so kind. Hold on, am I developing a crush on Freddy Jones?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Come on, let me see!"  
  
Without warning, a hand shot out and took my diary from my hands. Oh no. My heart stopped beating a I screwed uo my face, not daring to turn around to see Freddy's reaction.  
  
"Katie....I....I don't know what to say," he said, plaicng the diary back on my desk. Why hadn't he just pretended not to read it? I knew I was blushing red again and I couldn't help it.  
  
The bell suddenly ran whislt I was mid-thought and we all packed away our belongings. I headed straight for the door, desperate to avoid confrontation with Freddy. But I was too slow, Freddy caught up with me.  
  
"Listen, Katie.......er.......the feeling's mutual," he said in a rush, before running down the corridor and catching up with Zack. Mutual? I was no idiot, I knew what that meant. I just didn't know what to do about it. 


	2. At Lunch

A/N: Thank you so much for my reviews! You guys are so nice!  
  
*Please R&R!*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Dear Diary, I can't believe what happened today, it was so embarrassing for me. But Freddy said the feeling was mutual, so does he like me too? I never would have thought, after all, we've been friends for years and he's always been just a friend. I don't know what to do now, but firs of all, I'd better tell Summer. She is my best friend after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Er.....Summer....you know today in geometry?" I said shyly as Summer carried on chewing on a chocolate bar.  
  
"Yeah, you got into trouble with Mrs. Baker and Freddy took the blame," said Summer knowingly, who'd obviously been paying attention to something besides the board in geometry.  
  
"Yeh, well, I kind of wrote something in my diary and Freddy read it," I said quietly, staring at my shoes. Summer carried on chewing without a care in the world.  
  
"Why? What did you write?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Well I kind of wrote that I had a crush on Freddy.......and he read it," I said, quickly, desperate to get it off my chest. Summer's eyes widened and she stared at me.  
  
"You have a crush on Freddy Jones? Since when?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even realise until then that I did. But there's more..."  
  
"What? You confessed your undying love for every boy in class?" said Summer sarcastically. I gave her an annoyed look, joking, before carrying on.  
  
"He said the feeling was mutual," I said, once again Summer's eyes widened and she just stared at me. But this time, after staring, she broke into a huge grin.  
  
"This is perfect, I can set you two up!" she said excitedly, her eyes scanning the lunch tables for Freddy.  
  
"Summer, don't be silly. Me? And Freddy? A couple? That's just too weird," I said, shivering at the thought. I couldn't date somebody, especially not now. After all, I knew it would be too much to handle.  
  
I had the secret. The secret which I couldn't even tell Summer. The secret that's been giving me headaches worrying about it since last week. The secret which was going to turn my life upside down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Summer asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I think I'm sick, I'd better go home," I said, jumping up and walking away. I couldn't be around Summer anymore and still keep the secret to myself.  
  
"Hey, we're you going?" called out a familiar voice. Freddy was approaching, running to catch up with my brisk walking.  
  
"Home, I feel sick, "I lied, walking even faster. Freddy touched my arm to slow me down and it gave me a start.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, noticing the tears in my eyes. I nodded even though a tear slipped down my face.  
  
"Yeah, I've...got to go," I said once and for all before breaking into a run. 


	3. One the way home

/N: By the way, I'm from the UK so if I get some things about schools in USA mixed up, don't blame me! Thanks for the replies, you guys are great and so generous! I'll keep updating as long as I know people want to read my work! Thanks again!  
  
I kept on running right out of the school gate and down the street. I didn't stop running until I got to my porch. My heat was beating and my feet were aching. I just needed to get out of there, away from everybody asking me questions. "Are you ok Katie? What's the matter Katie? Everything going alright?" No, no, no, no, no! Everything was all wrong and not ok at all.  
  
I pulled out a key from my pocket and let myself into the house. Luckily for me, Mum was still at work. I almost called out for Dad without realising.  
  
You idiot,I thought to myself, you have got to get a grip, Katie. You can't keep doing this stupid habits.  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought back through almost my whole life. Coming home from school was great. When I was a kid, Dad would pick me up and spin me around and around until I nearly puked. As I got older, Dad used to hug me and ask me how my day was.  
  
I couldnt help it, all the memories came flooding back and tear spilled over my eyelids. I held my hand to my mouth to stop myself from crying out loud.  
  
"Promise me you wont get upset Katie, I love you and I don't want to hurt you. You have to promise to be strong for me."  
"I promise Dad."  
  
I guess I was breaking my promise. How could I feel guilty for getting upset? It was all their fault, my parents. They decided to divorce, not me. I didnÀÀt want all this.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake Rick, you're not dying! You're going to see her next week for dinner."  
  
My Mom. She was careless and uncompassionate. How could she be so straight forward about everything? She just didn't get it. It was all fine for her. She and Dad had been rowing for months, they didn't love each other anymore, it was a good thing for her when Dad packed up his things and left. Didn't she realise how I felt? My Dad, the person I had shared my house with for fourteen years, was leaving for good.  
  
"You're not to tell anyone just yet Katie. Me and your Dad don't want any attention right now."  
  
So that was that, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone even though it was tearing me apart inside. It was all one big secret.  
  
"Come on Katie, cheer up. You've been acting down for days. Lets get our life back to normal, come on darling, lets not make a big deal out of it."  
  
How could Mom be so unemotional? I hated her. I hated Dad for leaving. I hated both of them and if I had my way, I wouldn't live with either of them. Even though I felt this way, I still missed Dad. I hate him but I missed him too. His apartment wasn't ready yet so I couldn't visit him. We just had to talk on the phone. Just like last night's phone call....  
  
"How are you Katie? How's school? I've missed you a lot."  
  
"Me too Dad. I want you to come back and be my Dad again."  
  
"Don't be silly, I'll always be your Dad, even if I'm on the other side of the world."  
  
"No, a Dad lives in the same house. A Dad speaks to his children every day. A Dad will do anything to avoid hurting their children!"  
  
I hung up not knowing what to think anymore. I still didn't know what to think, about school, my friends, my parents....or Freddy.... 


	4. The Invitation

A/N: I don't think I can thank you loot enough for all your great reviews. I'm going to try and follow everybody's advice. I hope, you all like it so far, I'm going to introduce some romance now!  
  
Dear Diary,  
today ahs just been crazy. First of all, I Freddy and I found out we like each other and next thing I know, I'm running home, crying. Maybe Mom's right, maybe I am making a fuss out of it. I just don't know. I don't know anyone else who's parents are divorced. There are plenty of kids in my grade who are 'divorced kids' but I don't really speak to any of them.  
Hold on, there's one person I know., Freddy. His parents divorced when he was a little kid. Maybe I could speak to him? No way, it wouldn't work. Things would be too awkward, knowing that we like each other. I'll just have to deal with it until I'm 'allowed' to say anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"I'm home!" called Mom's voice from the hallway. I sat perfectly still at the table, snapping my diary shut so she couldn't read a word.  
  
"Hi Mom," I said bluntly. Why didn't I get along with her? Any other teenage girl is best friends with her Mom. Me and my Mom, we're too different. Mom is loud and outgoing, I'm quiet and shy. Mom's priorities lie with her work. I care about my family and friends.  
  
"How was your day?" Mom asked, politely making conversation. I shrugged, deciding not to tell Mom that I came home from school early. I knew she'd just make a huge fuss and I couldn't be bothered to listening to her going on about how "we had to get our life back on track" and that "divorce isn't the end of the world".  
  
I left Mom alone in the kitchen and ventured up to my bedroom. It was almost three-thirty and I just wanted to curl up with my diary in my bedroom. But when I reached the hall, I heard the doorbell ring. I walke dover and opened the front door to find Freddy on the porch.  
  
"Hi Katie, I was just coming to see if you were okay. Summer said you went home sick," he said, his hands in his pockets nervously.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I felt sick but I feel better now," I replied nervously. It was kind of awkward. I mean, come on, me and Freddy had just found out we have a crush on eachother and now he was showing up at my house!  
  
"Er....good. I was just wondeirng if maybe you would like....to....erm,.....maybe go and see the new Johnny Depp movie....with me..."  
  
"Okay. Erm, when?"  
  
"Well it's showing at seven-thirty tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah....that would be fun."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the Multi-plex at seven?"  
  
"Yeah, see you then," I said, smiling to myself. Freddy waved shly and then set off back towards the gate, I shut the door over and then leant against it, grinning. I raced right upstairs and and began writing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
oh my goodness, I can't believe what just happened! Freddy just turned up on my doorstep and asked me out ON A DATE!!!!! This is unblieveable, and I said yes! So tomorrow, I will be at the multi-plex on a real date.  
I couldn't believe how shy Freddy was acting, Usually, he's so confident, especially aorund his friends. Maybe he's just like me soemtimes. I'm looking forward to tomorrow night so much, I don't know what I'm going to wear though! Shall I dress up? Or dress casual? What do I know about dates anyway? I will have to ring Michelle, I'm sure her sister Beth will help. After all, she's a sophmore, she must have been on a lot of dates. I'll have to call her tonight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Katie? Can you come here?" called Mom from downstairs. I shut my diary and went down the stairs. Mom was standing by the door, her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. I knew it as soon as I saw her.  
  
"Yes Mom?"  
  
"Who was that boy?" My stomach felt as though it had flipped over and my mouth went dry.  
  
"What do you mean Mom?"  
  
"Who was that boy who asked you out?"  
  
How had she heard him? Was she spying on me?  
  
"Freddy, from school."  
  
"Katie, you know the rules!"  
  
"What rules?" I asked. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just knew it. No way could my crush ask me out without something going wrong.  
  
"You're not allowed a boyfriend until you're sixteen!"  
  
"What? You can't be serious, I thought that was something you said to keep me away form boys when I was a kid!" I shouted out. There was no way I was willing to believe such a stupid rule. Mom couldn't ruin this for me.  
  
"No Katie, I am serious. You're not going."  
  
"But Mom...you can't.....you can't....." 


	5. The Evening argument

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This si just a REALLY short chapter explaining what happens during supper that night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I knew it was all too good to be true. Mom's ruined everything, my only chance to be with Freddy. I hate her. How can I go to school tomorrow and tell Freddy it's off because 'I'm not allowed to date'? It'd be social suicide. I'd be laughed out of the school!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Katie! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"I'm not coming down!" I shouted back sulkily. I had been locked up in my room for hours, writing in my diary and playing computer games. I could stay up here all day if I wanted. Mom was bound to crack eventually and give in.  
  
"Yes you are," cried Mom. She wasn't taking no for an answer. Well, she could shout all day, I wasn't going down. I didn't want to see her or eat dinner with her.  
  
So I sat in my room for another five minutes, ignoring Mom. Eventually I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock at my door.  
  
"Go away," I said bluntly. Mum completely ignored me and walked right in the room.  
  
"Katie, this is no way to treat your own mother," said Mom, narrowing her eyes and staring at me, "You can't talk to me like that and treat me with no respect."  
  
"Well, maybe you could treat me with respect. I'm not a kid, I can look after myself."  
  
"Listen Katie, I'm not going to argue. I'll speka with you in the morning."  
  
Mom flounced out of the room and right down the stairs, humming a happy tune. She honestly didn't care, did she?  
  
Hold on, I thought, I don't have to do what she says! I cna go no a date if I wnat to..... 


	6. High School Corridors

Dear Diary,  
today's the day. The Date Day. I feel as though it's been on my mind for weeks even though Freddy only asked me out yesterday. And it feels like weeks since I spoke to Mom.  
But I can't just forgive her for refusing to let me date. After all, I'm not going to follow her stupid rules. I'm going with Freddy tonight. Mom will just have to let me go. She can't physically stop me. She can't weld the front door shut and keep me locked up forever. Especially since she'll be at work until five o, clock tonight which gives me plenty of time to sneak away and leave a brief note for Mom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Katie, you're going to be late!" Mom called from he kitchen. I sighed, shutting over my diary. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to have breakfast reluctantly.  
  
As soon as Mom caught sight of me walking into the kitchen, she stared at me, her mouth open wide as if she was about to speak.  
  
Okay, I'd put on make-up for school. Not just plains tuff, real make- up like mascara and lip gloss and plenty of eye make-up. And I'd worn my hair differently too. Usually, I have my long dark hair tied back very plainly. But early this morning, I sneaked Mom's hair curlers from her bedroom and curled my own hair. I liked it so far but I wasn't sure whether it suited me at all.  
  
"Katie, what have you done to yourself?" Mom shrieked, starring at me. Great, I though, just the reaction I wanted.  
  
"What do you mean Mom?"  
  
"Your hair! The Make-up!"  
  
"Oh, I just felt like a change."  
  
I was grinning widely now. I knew I'd got to Mom and that was a great feeling of revenge.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're trying to impress this boy. Well you can forget it, you're not going!"  
  
"To school?" I said, being deliberately stupid.  
  
"No, on this date!"  
  
"I think we've established that Mom," I said, still grinning from ear- to-ear. I liked to see Mom acting so dramatic over silly things.  
  
"I mean it Katie, I'm not letting you go to the movies tonight!"  
  
"Sure Mom, see ya!" I cried before grabbing my schoolbag and dashing out of the door. I was halfway down the street before I stopped skipping. Not only was I going on this date but I was going to have a great time, nervous or not.  
  
I met Summer when I reached class, just on time. She also stared at me just like Mom had done. It was a matter of milliseconds before I spilled out the whole date-thing to Summer. I'd just gotten to the part about this morning with Mom when I heard voices behind me.  
  
"Hey Katie! You look great!"  
  
I spun around, smiling and blushing, hoping to find Freddy. But oh no, it was Zack. He was standing with Freddy and Freddy was blushing, his hands in his pockets, scuffing the floor with his feet. I saw Zack nudge Freddy, urging him to compliment me. I just stood there, twisting a lock of hair around my finger and staring at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, um, I like your hair," said Freddy, his voice so quiet I hardly heard him. Summer nudged me, just like Zack.  
  
"Er.....thanks."  
  
"Hey you guys, you're not exactly acting like a couple!" said Summer, gesturing to the seniors standing beside us, kissing against a locker as if they'd never kiss again.  
  
I think at that moment I turned the same colour as the bright scarlet lockers. 


	7. Summer's Boyfriend

A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's been a while since I updated. Thanks for al the advice, I'm going to try and follow it!  
  
"Summer! How could you embarrass me like that?" I whispered as we headed towards class.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid Katie, I was only kidding!" said Summer, streaking ahead to reach Social Studies. I sighed and accepted her sort-of apology. After all, it wasn't that embarrassing, I was just acting a little weird because of the date-thing and the Mom-thing.  
  
I could hardly concentrate on my schoolwork all day, all I could think about was Freddy and our date tonight. I was looking forward to it so much and having a proper boyfriend.  
  
At lunch, Summer and I sat at our usual spot on the grass with our lunch and talked. We were just discussing TV when Zack and Freddy came sauntering over confidently.  
  
"Hey," said Zack calmly. We both replied with 'Hey' and Freddy smiled at me.  
  
"I was just saying to Freddy, I'm stuck at home doing nothing tonight because these two are off on a date. You don't want to meet up, do you?" Zack asked Summer very subtly.  
  
Ok, rewind. First I'm going out with Freddy and then Zack asks Summer on a date? It was like cupid was working over-time or something. Summer, who'd obviously been taken by surprise, hesitated for a moment and glanced at me nervously.  
  
"Sure, why not? What did you have in mind?" said Summer, snapping back into her usual confident self.  
  
"I dunno, the movies?"  
  
"No way Dude, you guys aren't crashing our date," jumped in Freddy defensively. It was the first time Freddy had spoken properly and the fact that he was suggesting he wanted us to be alone was really romantic.  
  
"Ok, we'll go to the diner or something."  
  
"Sure, see you at seven?"  
  
"See you there."  
Summer linked my arm and dragged me away form Freddy and Zack so we could talk.  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I wanted him to ask me out!"  
  
"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I dunno, I just didn't I guess."  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're so getting ready for our dates together!"  
  
Summer and I agreed and walked off towards class, linked arm in arm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Dear Diary,  
today was crazy! First Summer practically told me and Zack to make-out and then Zack asked Summer on a date! Me and Summer are going tog et ready together and I'm going to borrow some of Summer's clothes considering mine are so lame.  
I'm really excited now, I can't wait until the date. Just a few hours to go! I wonder if anyone form school will see me with Freddy? I hope they do, I want to show off that I have a boyfriend! The Mom problem is not important anymore because I am going, there's no way around it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I'd just put down my pen when a folded note landed on my desk from behind. I unfolded the not carefully and stared in awe at what was written.  
  
To Katie, I cant wait until tonight. I'm sure you'll look real pretty. I'm so glad I asked you out at last. love Freddy x x x  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
A hand, not large enough to belong to a teacher grabbed the note right from my fingertips....... 


	8. The Date

"Hey!"  
  
I looked up and saw Freddy waving to me form the entrance to the Multiplex. I smiled and walked over.  
  
"Hey, you haven't been waitng, have you?"  
  
"No, just got here. Zack was taking forever getting ready."  
  
"Yeah, Summer was too. Who would've thought they would get together?"  
  
"Who would've thought we'd get together?" said freddy and he took hold of my hand. I smiled nervously. Ok, he's holding your hand, no need to panic. I loosened up and felt a bit more comfortable as we walked into the cinema slowly.  
  
"Uh oh!" I said suddenly as we ehaded for the ticket desk. fredyd looked up, seeming concerned.  
  
"What is it?" he asked quickly.  
  
"The movie. It's NC-17! We're too young, they won't sell me the ticket. I don't look seventeen," I rpotested, hesitating near the ticket desk. Freddy sighed.  
  
"Of course they will. Don't worry, just go ahead, I've got your back!" said Freddy calmly, urging me to go and pay.  
  
I took a deep breath and headed towards the counter.  
  
"Hey, one for American Fury please," I said cooly, throwing my hair over one shoulder. I knew I didn't look seventeen, even if Summer and I had tried really hard when getting ready.  
  
I was dressed in a dark denim skirt with knee boots, on loan from Summer and a red sweater with a denim jacket. My hair was still in soft curls and my make-up was as heavy as ever. I kenw I looked older but I wasn't sure whether I looked old enough to pass for seventeen.  
  
"Do you have any proof of age?" said the guy behind the desk, eyeing me up suspiciously. I stared at him as if I thought he was joking. Just play cool.  
  
"What?" I said, trying to seem shocked for being asked that.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" called a deep voice from behind me. Freddy came sauntering over and gave the guy a disgusting look.  
  
"Can I help you?" said the guy at the desk.  
  
"Yeah you can. Can you tell me why you're mouthing off to my girlfriend?"  
  
"Sorry, dude, I need proof of age."  
  
"Are you trying to say me and my girlfriend carry around ID cards like morons?"  
  
"No I'm not saying that."  
  
I knew what Freddy was doing, he was acting like a tough guy, trying to intimidate the guy behind the counter. After all, Freddy did look a few years beyond his age, being tall and everything.  
  
"Well, how about you just serve my girlfriend and get me a ticket while you're at it?"  
  
"I can't serve anybody under the age restriction."  
  
"Do I look like I'd date a kid?!?" said Freddy, even louder so a lot of people were staring now. Obviously wantign to avoid a scene, the guy handed over the tickets and we handed over the money and headed for the cinema.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" I whispered once we were further away form the guy.  
  
"Well, I told you I got your back."  
  
"You called me your girlfriend."  
  
"You are......aren't you?" said Freddy nervously.  
  
"Yeah," I said with a giggle. Next thing I knew, Freddy was leaning closer to me. I kenw what was coming next. I closed my eyes. and felt his lips connect with mine. I felt as though an electrical current had been shot through my body. It was amazing. Unbelieveable.  
  
"About time you two!"  
  
I knew it was Summer calling that but I paid no attention and enjoyed my first real kiss...... 


End file.
